


A Holiday Getaway

by Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: Missing Pieces [2]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Dom Steve, Feminization, M/M, Polygamy, Sub TJ, Threesome, dom bucky, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: TJ, Bucky, and Steve have been dating for six months. The Christmas season is upon them and Steve and Bucky have a few surprises for their good boy.





	A Holiday Getaway

“Do you have any plans for the holidays? I imagine a huge, elaborate party?” William asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Actually, I’m skipping the gala this year,” TJ replied walking side by side with his sponsor, the bitter cold cutting through his thick wool coat as if the garment were made of paper. “I decided I wanted a . . . quieter evening at home?” TJ took a drink of his own hot coffee, relishing in the drink that had been prepared just right. Only one coffee shop in all of Washington D.C. knew how to properly make his coffee. 

Glancing up at TJ, William snorted softly, shaking his head, “is this about that new boyfriend you won’t tell me about? The one you’ve been seeing for a few months.”

Flushing a bit, TJ cleared his throat and said, “yeah?” A smile crossed his face as he thought about both Steve and Bucky. They’d been seeing each other for a few months now, since the night of the Veteran’s Gala. However, because Steve and Bucky were such public figures, they had all decided it best to keep their relationship a secret. TJ couldn’t imagine the hell storm that would hit if it were to come out that Captain America and Sergeant Barnes were gay.

“And, you’re happy with him?” William asked. TJ understood why William was wary. After all, it had been a relationship with the closeted Sean Reeves that had ended up so badly. 

“I am,” TJ answered honestly, turning to his friend and sponsor of eighteen months. “I am . . . I’m actually very happy.” And, it wasn’t a lie. TJ _was_ happy. Bucky and Steve treated him well, supported him, made him feel special. It had been hard getting their schedules to fit together over the last few months but they’d managed and every time they saw each other, TJ found himself falling more and more in love with the pair of super soldiers and honestly . . . it scared the shit out of him but . . . it also felt exhilarating. TJ wanted to see where this relationship went . . . he just prayed that it didn’t end up blowing up in his face. 

“Well, as long as he isn’t a bad influence on you and treats you right,” William said, giving TJ a pat on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, TJ. Really. Eighteen months sober and you’re playing piano for a career. You’re _happy_.”

Stopping to turn and face William, TJ suddenly hugged his friend and said, “thank you, William. I know that without you I would have never made it this far. You’re a good man.”

“Ah, stop with the sappy stuff,” William chuckled, though he hugged TJ in return. Pulling back so that he could meet TJ’s eyes, William said, “and just because it’s the holidays doesn’t mean you can’t call me, okay? My line is always open for you. Anytime.”

Smiling, TJ nodded, “I know and I really appreciate it. Hopefully I won’t need to call but thank you for being there for me.”

“Of course,” William nodded, patting TJ’s shoulder again, “okay, I gotta go get some gifts for my kids.”

“Christmas is in two days, William!” TJ laughed.

Grinning William said, “nothing like procrastinating. Merry Christmas, TJ.”

“Merry Christmas,” TJ said and watched as William turned to walk down the street, heading in the direction of a toy shop. 

TJ started off in the direction of his apartment, planning on packing for the trip that Bucky and Steve had planned. They hadn’t even told TJ where exactly they were going, only saying that TJ needed to bring warm clothes. Which, living on the East Coast during the winter time didn’t exactly narrow down the possible locations.

Suddenly, TJ’s phone started to ring; he fished it out of his pocket. Looking down at the device, TJ saw that his mother was calling. Answering it, TJ said, “hey, Momma, how’s it - -”

“What is this that I hear you are not attending the Christmas Eve party?” Elaine cut off her son’s greeting.

Sighing, TJ looked up and down a street before crossing as he replied, “I made . . . plans?”

“Plans?” Elaine sounded worried suddenly, “Tommy . . .”

Rolling his eyes, TJ said, “Momma, I haven’t relapsed, I promise. Some . . . friends and I are going . . . somewhere?”

“Somewhere? And where is _somewhere_ , Tommy?” Elaine asked, her wariness increasing by the second.

“It’s a surprise. They aren’t telling me where. I guess the location is kinda my present?” TJ tried to explain away, hoping to keep his mother off his back, but, knowing Elaine Barrish, there was no backing down.

“Tommy, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you going away . . . to some place I don’t even know?” TJ could hear the apprehension in his mother’s voice. 

“Momma, I’m thirty-one years old, I’m sorry, but I don’t need your permission,” TJ kept his voice even and in control. 

“So, you’re not going to even be around for Christmas morning?” Elaine asked.

“No, Momma, we get back into town on the twenty-seventh,” TJ answered, finally making it back to his apartment complex. He waved at the doorman and gave him a brief smile before stepping inside.

Sighing, Elaine seemed to give up before saying, “can you at least send me the address of the place you’re staying once you get there?”

“I will if you promise not to send any secret service agents?” TJ dug out his keys, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he unlocked the door.

“Okay, deal,” Elaine relented.

Smiling, TJ stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him, “okay, then I promise to send you the address. I love you, Momma,” TJ set his coffee down and leaned up against the counter.

“I love you, too, Tommy. Just be safe, okay?” Elaine sounded like her worries has been eased a bit.

“I will, Momma,” TJ said, saying his final goodbyes to his mother before pulling the phone away from his ear. He blinked down at the text messages he’d received while he’d been talking to Elaine.

The first one had been from Steve, in the group texts between him, Bucky and TJ, reading, ‘ _hey, baby. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Make sure you’re ready by 2 PM_.’

Bucky’s message had been sent right after, ‘ _yeah, make sure you’re ready, sweetheart. I know our good boy will love his surprises_.’

TJ flushed and licked his lips as he typed out, ‘ _you two are awful_.’

‘ _Awful? Hear that, Stevie? Maybe we should take away one of his presents?_ ’ Bucky messaged back, TJ knew the smirk that was on Bucky’s lips and TJ desperately wanted to kiss it. 

‘ _One?_ ’ Steve’s reply popped up and TJ knew then that the two men were most likely in the same room as this conversation took place. ‘ _I’m thinking about taking away all his presents. Presents are only for good boys, right?_ ’

‘ _I’m a good boy, Sirs,_ ’ TJ hastily typed out, ‘ _I’ll prove I’m a good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow?_ ’

‘ _Tomorrow. Sleep well, baby_ ,’ Steve texted back.

TJ smiled to himself, lifting his phone up to tap against his lips; he believed he was about to have the best Christmas he’d had in a long time. 

**********

“So,” Steve smiled as he stood next to TJ, Bucky on the other side, looking at the snow dusted cabin that they’d just arrived at.

TJ’s mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the beautiful cabin. The drive had taken a few hours, which had been completely worth it. Unlike his grandfather’s farm, this cabin was a lot smaller . . . it looked like it belonged on the front of a postcard.

“This is beautiful . . .” TJ said, taking in everything slowly.

Bucky wrapped his arm around TJ’s waist, bringing him in close to drop a kiss to TJ’s temple. They were isolated. No risk of reporters catching sight of the odd relationship. “We wanted to whisk our boy away for a little mini vacation. It’ll be just us three for three whole days.”

As Bucky and TJ talked, Steve had grabbed their bags and then turned back towards the cabin. “C’mon, guys, lets go get warmed up inside?”

TJ grinned and felt a loving warmth spread through him as Bucky took his hand with his flesh one. Steve lead them into the small cabin. Inside, there was a stone fireplace with a couch and red rug in front of it. There was a kitchen with a decent sized fridge and stove and counter space for cooking. Past the kitchen, TJ could see an opened bedroom door and another door that TJ could only assume was a bathroom.

However, what surprised TJ the most, was the fully set up Christmas tree decorated with sparkling lights, red beads, and golden tinsel. There were even a few presents under the tree, beautifully wrapped in red and gold paper.

“Oh my God . . . guys, this . . .” TJ stared around in awe, “this is incredible.”

Smiling brightly, Steve glanced over his shoulder and said, “we hoped you’d like it. We figured you could use a few days away from the crazy schedule of an up-and-coming pianist as well as your mother’s insane campaign schedule.”

“I really did,” TJ laughed softly, taking a look around once more. He couldn’t believe what he saw, how much effort Bucky and Steve had gone through. He didn’t think anyone, including his own family, had ever put this much effort into anything for him.

“I’m going to go put these down, you two feel free to get comfortable,” Steve winked at the pair before walking down to the bedroom to put the bags away.

Bucky gently gripped TJ’s hips, carefully turning TJ to face him. TJ had grown accustomed to the soft whirring noises that Bucky’s arm made with almost every movement. Actually, TJ had grown to really like it . . . the noises soothed him.

“You really like it, baby?” Bucky asked softly, stroking his fingers through TJ’s neatly styled curls.

“I love it,” TJ smiled, leaning in to press his lips against Bucky’s. “I can't believe you two did all this?”

“You deserve it, baby,” Bucky lifted his hands to stroke up and down TJ’s sides. “One of these days we’ll take you on a long vacation, okay? Just us three for weeks. But, for right now, this will have to do.” Bucky kissed again.

“This is perfect,” TJ smiled.

Suddenly he felt hands snake around his hips and a pair of lips kissing at the nape of his neck. “You look so pretty today, baby,” Steve whispered in TJ’s ear before returning to his kissing once more.

TJ mewled softly, loving the feeling of being between Bucky and Steve’s strong bodies. Honestly, it was his favorite thing in the world. The two super soldiers were so firm, yet their caresses so light, so _teasing_. It drove TJ crazy in the best ways possible. 

Humming softly, Bucky kissed the hollow of TJ’s throat, slowly unzipping TJ’s coat as he continued to assault his neck with his lips, Bucky’s beard gently scratching at TJ’s skin. “I think our boy is needy . . .” Bucky murmured softly against TJ’s neck, his flesh fingers trailing down TJ’s chest, over the sweater TJ wore.

“But, we did have _plans_ for tonight,” Steve chuckled, his large, warm hands helping ease the jacket off of TJ’s shoulders once Bucky had unzipped it. “We also had plans for this afternoon. Baking cookies, making dinner . . . think you can wait, baby?” Steve kissed the sensitive spot right behind TJ’s ear.

“You’re kidding, right?” TJ asked, breathless, head falling back as Bucky continued to suck gently at his neck.

“Am I kidding, Buck?” Steve asked, voice amused with a hint of mischief. One thing that TJ had learned over the last six months was that Steve was no innocent golden boy. Steven Grant Rogers was a tease and an awful one at that.

“Not kidding at all. We even bought the stuff to make sugar cookies. We have the little cookie cutters and everything,” Bucky laughed, giving TJ’s neck a particularly hard suck, one that was sure to leave a little bruise.

“You guys are the absolute worst,” TJ whined softly as both Bucky and Steve stepped back with the same stupid smiles on their faces.

“C’mon, baby, it’ll be fun,” Steve laughed, leaning in to kiss TJ’s cheek before he turned and headed into the kitchen.

Both Bucky and TJ followed Steve. The kitchen was nice and open, with room for all three of them to comfortably be inside, though it wasn’t nearly as large as his mother’s luxury kitchen. It felt nice and intimate. TJ suddenly longed for this all the time. For a life with Steve and Bucky. Living with them, being there when they got home from missions or long meetings. Shaking himself, TJ shoved the dream away. There would be no way that could happen. Steve and Bucky weren’t even out of the closet yet. Hadn’t even announced to the world that _they_ were dating, let alone that they were also dating TJ. 

Steve pulled up a recipe for fresh sugar cookies on his phone, setting the device on the counter. He started pulling out all the ingredients they would need. Bucky preheated the oven and greased a few baking sheets to put the cookies on as well as getting all the cookie cutters out. TJ blinked at the amount of cutters they had, various shapes ranging from a snowflake to a reindeer to a little snowman. 

“C’mon, baby,” Steve washed his hands in the sink, grinning at TJ. “Come help me mix?”

Smiling as well, TJ nodded, washing his hands before getting to work. He couldn’t remember baking cookies just for the fun of it - - only for charity or to appear as the perfect all-American family to the public.

The next few hours were filled with cookie making, cutting, and baking. Finally, the cookies were done and needed to be cooled completely before applying any frosting, which Bucky had been in charge of making. Swiping up a small taste of the frosting onto his finger, Bucky held it out to TJ, a smirk playing across his lips, “want a taste, baby?”

TJ’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked at the glob of white frosting on Bucky’s finger. Slowly he leaned in and wrapped his plush lips around the finger, tongue swirling to get all the frosting. Bucky groaned softly as TJ pulled off with an obscene pop, “delicious, Bucky,” TJ purred.

“Steve, can we let our baby open one present on Christmas Eve? Since he’s such a good boy?” Bucky grabbed at TJ, pulling him close and kissing TJ’s neck as he looked over at Steve. TJ mewled softly, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

Smiling, Steve nodded, stepping closer to kiss TJ’s lips as he said, “okay, one present. But, I get to pick it.” Steve shot Bucky a wink and Bucky grinned brightly, knowing just which present his lover was going to pick.

Steve turned, heading directly for the Christmas tree. Bucky grabbed TJ’s hand and lead the leaner man over. After a few moments, Steve grabbed a box wrapped in red and gold paper with a bow and ribbon expertly tied around it. He handed it to TJ with a smile, his blue eyes heated. TJ knew that look very well.

Taking the box carefully, TJ let out a soft laugh, “okay, who’s the expert wrapper? These presents are beautiful, it almost makes me so I don’t want to unwrap it!”

“That’d be Stevie. I swear, he can make magic with those hands,” Bucky chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss Steve’s lips.

“And, trust me when I say, you’ll definitely want to open this present, baby,” Steve tugged Bucky over so that TJ had both hands to unwrap the present, as well as Bucky being able to watch TJ unwrap the gift.

Always excited to get gifts, TJ ran his teeth over his bottom lip before carefully opening the present. Once the wrapping was off, TJ held an average white clothing box in his hands. Easing the lid off the box, TJ cradled it in one hand as he pushed aside the red tissue paper. Blinking in shock at what he saw in the box, TJ looked up at Steve and Bucky and then back down at the gift. Setting it down on the table, TJ eased out the bright red lingerie from the box. They’d discussed it before, TJ admitting he’d wanted to try and wear lingerie, but having never been able to because he hadn’t been comfortable with any of his other boyfriends to even ask.

Yet, Steve and Bucky has bought a set that really hit every single one of TJ’s wants.

“You have ten minutes to get changed, baby,” Steve ordered gently. “We’ll be in the bedroom in ten minutes and you better be waiting on the bed for us when we get in there.”

A shudder ran down TJ’s spine and he nodded, hurrying off, clutching the lingerie close to his chest. He made it to the bedroom, wasting only a minute to take in the beautifully decorated room. The bed, large and piled with plump pillows, covered with a red, green, and gold plaid comforter, had a carved wooden frame that matched the overall feel of the cabin. In the back of his mind, TJ knew Anne would even approve, even if cabin in the woods wasn’t really her style.

Slipping into the attached bathroom, TJ looked at himself in the mirror, holding the soft silk and lace lingerie set, and took a deep breath. “I can do this,” he said to himself before slipping out of his clothing. He’d already cleaned himself thoroughly before Steve and Bucky picked him up so all he needed to do was change. 

Luckily, the lingerie wasn’t a complicated set. The underwear slipped up his long legs, the silk and lace brushing up his thighs. Settling the band against his hips, TJ glanced at his reflection. The panties perfectly cupped his cock, not too small, and when he turned around, looking over his shoulder, TJ could see the back, made completely of sheer lace, and how it molded to his ass. Suddenly, TJ realized that this set was not a woman’s set. It had been designed for a man. TJ laughed softly to himself at the idea that Steve and Bucky had either gone to a shop to customize the set or had ordered it online, specifically looking for male lingerie.

The top portion of the set, made out of the same soft silk and lace as the panties, settled easily against TJ’s torso. Turning back around to face the mirror, TJ blinked at his reflection. The bustier accentuated his lean form, giving him a shape he didn’t even know he had. The cups fitted against his pecs and the sheer lace covered his abdomen. The thin silver straps held everything in place. Honestly, the set was perfect. TJ liked how it was pretty without being too feminine.

A thrilled shudder ran down his spine. Knowing he was almost out of time, TJ turned back to the bedroom and crawled up onto the bed, laying down on his back, on top of the comforter. He tried his best to look sexy, sprawling out his long limbs, without appearing too ridiculous.

Steve and Bucky walked into the room only a minute later. Bucky groaned at the delectable sight of TJ in the lingerie set they had picked out. “Look at you, baby! So pretty!” Bucky could feel his cock taking an immediate liking to the pretty man on the bed.

“Bucky definitely has good taste,” Steve grinned, his own cock starting to stir, pressing against the confines of his trousers. “You look beautiful, baby,” Steve said softly, blue eyes taking in every single inch.

TJ flushed, still unused to all the compliments Bucky and Steve showered him with, all the praise he never got growing up. Under the heated stares of his boyfriends, TJ licked his plush lips and brought his hand down to slowly palm over his growing erection. “I love my present, sirs,” he purred out the title, his head settling against the pillows, lips parted in a gasp as he brought himself pleasure. “I love looking pretty for you both.”

Groaning softly, Bucky made his way to the bed, stripping off his clothes as he went. The mattress dipped as he slipped onto it, completely nude. Gently pushing away TJ’s hand, Bucky replaced it with his own, squeezing TJ’s full cock. “Look at you, baby! Such a pretty boy for us! So good!” Bucky praised, voice rough with lust. TJ mewled, hips bucking off the bed as the soft silk rubbed against his sensitive cock.

As TJ panted and gasped softly under Bucky’s hand, squirming and rutting, Steve watched. Out of the three, Steve was definitely the most dominant. He loved all the trust that both Bucky and TJ gave him, he loved the power TJ effortlessly gave, and Steve didn’t want to lose either one of them. Bucky had always been there for him. Had loved him when no one else did. Steve knew, deep down, that Bucky was his soulmate. His other half.

TJ on the other hand - - TJ was this ray of sunshine. A missing piece of himself that Steve didn’t even know he’d lost. TJ completed them. TJ belonged with Bucky and Steve just as much as they belong to each other. Steve knew one day they would have to discuss their future, discuss how they wanted the relationship to truly work, but not right now. Right now was for pleasure and love and spending the holidays with the people Steve loved more than anything else in the world.

Glancing over his shoulder, Bucky quirked a brow at Steve, standing in the same place, watching them. “You comin’, Stevie? Or you jus’ gonna stand there an’ watch?”

“Oh, I’m coming,” Steve promised, pulling off his sweater, revealing his muscular chest. “Not gonna let you have all the fun with our boy. Not when he looks like that.” By the time he made it to the bed, Steve was completely nude, though he held something red in his hand, something he’d pulled from his pocket before slipping out of his trousers. 

When TJ looked over at Steve, who’d gotten on the opposite side of the bed, he moaned when he realized that Steve held a matching red blindfold. “Sir?” TJ gasped out, his hips rocking against Bucky’s hand, his cock hard and beginning to leak precum.

“You trust us, baby, right? You know we’d never hurt you? You remember the safe words?” Steve asked, stroking the soft blindfold down TJ’s cheek, making the leaner man whimper with need.

“Yes . . . yes, of course I trust you,” TJ nodded, breathless as he lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s. “And, I remember. Green, go. Yellow, slow down. Red, stop.”

“Good boy,” Steve praised before easing the blindfold over TJ’s eyes, making sure to be very careful when he tied it, that way he didn’t get any of TJ’s hair caught in the knot.

As soon as the blindfold was secure, Bucky immediately started kissing TJ’s neck, his hand moving down from TJ’s cock to gently massage his balls. TJ’s back arched and he whimpered softly, knowing it was Bucky who touched him. Bucky’s hands were a lot heavier; Steve always touched TJ with a lighter hand, an artist’s touch. Suddenly, TJ felt another pair of lips kissing against the other side of his neck, another pair of hands stroking his cock while Bucky massaged his balls.

“Oh . . . fuck . . .” TJ moaned, his head falling back against the pillows, stretching out his neck more. “You guys are gonna make me cum early if you keep this up . . .” He warned between gasps of pleasure.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Steve laughed softly, his warm breath spreading down TJ’s neck, causing bumps to raise on TJ’s skin. Both Steve and Bucky stopped stroking TJ, making him let out a soft whine in protest.

“Thought you didn’t want to cum, baby?” Bucky asked, the cool metal of his left hand tracing along TJ’s inner thigh.

“I - - I . . .” TJ canted his hips up, trying to find the friction he craved. “I don’t want you not touch me!” He couldn’t see Bucky or Steve but he could feel their presence, feel their warmth, and it drove him crazy!

Steve reached up, ghosting his fingers over the soft silk of the bustier to stroke over the fabric over TJ’s nipple, making the silk rub against TJ’s sensitive flesh. TJ keened, his plush lips parted in a look of bliss and pleasure. Steve bent down to kiss those lips, still massaging TJ’s breast as his tongue invaded his lover’s mouth, letting TJ taste him. After a moment, Steve pulled back to breathe out, “you should see yourself like this, baby, dressed in this gorgeous lingerie, eyes covered by a blindfold, cheeks flushed . . . you’re so damn beautiful.”

TJ’s fingers clutched the soft comforter below him and he let out another moan, “please, please love me - - fuck me . . . please, please, please.”

“Awe, you beg so pretty, baby,” Bucky purred and suddenly TJ’s panties were being pulled down his legs, causing him to moan again. Bucky’s metal fingers squeezed and stroked TJ’s inner thigh, so close to his cock but not quite there. “You’re leaking, baby! Look at that pretty cock!” Bucky’s flesh hand gave TJ’s cock a few good strokes before his mouth engulfed the tip.

“Oh - - oh, fuck!” TJ gasped in shock, his hips canting up into that warm mouth. He could feel Bucky’s tongue pressing up against the underside of his shaft as Bucky took him deeper. Bucky gently pushed TJ’s legs wider apart, getting the flushed, needy man spread out on the large bed, so open and vulnerable for them. Bringing lube covered fingers to TJ’s passage, Bucky started to massage the slick substance around the rim, dipping his finger in.

“God - - fuck . . . I - - I can’t . . . feels . . .” TJ muttered, rocking his hips as Bucky’s finger started to slowly fuck in and out of him. The entire time, Bucky sucked on TJ’s cock, his tongue swirling around that sensitive tip. 

“It’s okay, baby, deep breaths, we got you, baby,” Steve soothed, his warm breath right against TJ’s neck and ear. “You’re so good for us, baby. You love when we touch you, don’t you? You love to be fucked by the both of us? Taking our cocks so well?”

Whimpering and moaning, TJ nodded, “yes, yes, oh - - oh, God . . . please? Please fuck me?” He loved when Steve got talking dirty. For a man born in the early 1900’s, Steve sure knew how to talk filthy, and TJ loved it so much. 

As Bucky carefully added a second finger, the sucking noises of him pleasuring TJ’s cock filling the air, Steve nipped at TJ’s ear before whispering. “You’re going to take Bucky’s cock and he’s going to fuck you until you cum . . . and when he’s done, I’m going to fuck you until you cum again. How does that sound, baby? You wanna cum from both of our cocks in that tight little ass of yours?”

“Yes, yes, please! Oh - - fuck, yes, I want that!” TJ agreed, and that was one of the things TJ loved about Steve and Bucky. They were his dominants but they gave him a choice every single time. Steve would always tell TJ just what they planned to do and before it got too far along, he’d give TJ the chance to back out. 

“Such a good, pretty boy!” Steve praised, kissing TJ’s lips. The blindfold only adding to the pleasure of the loving. TJ couldn’t see Bucky or Steve, couldn’t see what they were doing or where they would touch next. 

Minutes ticked by and TJ was a whimpering moaning mess by the time Bucky fucked him with four fingers. Finally, Bucky pulled off his cock with an obscene pop and lubed up his own cock, giving it a few extra tugs. “Ready, baby? Want my cock in your ass?” Bucky asked, voice rough and breathless, not only from sucking on TJ’s cock but from his own excitement and lust.

“Please? Please? Fuck me!” TJ pleaded, canting his hips up, trying to find Bucky’s cock. 

“Okay, baby, anything for you,” Bucky gently gripped TJ’s hips and pushed in, going slow and steady but never stopping until he was completely embedded inside of TJ. “Such a perfect fit, baby! Always so perfect!”

Steve kissed TJ’s lips, starting to massage his pec, tweaking his nipple over the soft silk of the lingerie. It suddenly hit TJ that Bucky had only taken off his panties! He still wore the bustier as Bucky started to fuck him, using steady, strong thrusts. Each of Bucky’s thrusts felt like he was shoving the air out of TJ’s lungs, TJ wrapped his long legs around Bucky’s waist to push him in a little deeper.

Groaning, Bucky resituated them, tugging TJ’s hips so that TJ rested on his shoulders and Bucky practically fucked down into him. “That’s it, good boy! You feel so good around me! You’re so beautiful, baby!” Bucky panted, angling his hips so he pounded right into TJ’s prostate, over and over and over again, causing stars of pleasure to flash across TJ’s eyes. TJ mewled as Steve gave a particularly hard tug to his nipple. TJ couldn’t even form words as he was fucked relentlessly. 

Bucky continued his thrusting, never easing up on TJ. _Thank God for the Super Soldier serum!_ Bucky made it so every other thrust into TJ’s body, he pounded across TJ’s prostate. TJ’s cock leaked steadily, smearing precum across the soft silk of the bustier. “I’m - - I’m gonna . . . fuck . . I’m close . . .” TJ panted out.

“Go ahead and cum, baby, I’m right behind you,” Bucky said, and TJ could tell by the stuttering of his hips and the expression in Bucky’s voice that he wasn’t lying. With a soft cry, TJ allowed himself to cum, shooting his load all over himself. Only moments later, Bucky shoved into TJ’s body one last time before filling his lover’s ass. 

Just as Steve had promised, he only allowed Bucky to remain for a minute before tapping his shoulder. Bucky nodded and slipped out of TJ with a groan, dragging cum and lube with his flaccid cock. Bucky flopped down against the pillows, right next to TJ. Steve smiled down at the blissed expression on TJ’s face, carefully lifting one leg and then the other to drape over his broad shoulders, effectively bending TJ in half.

“This okay, baby? You still want this?” Steve checked in with TJ before he moved any further. 

Nodding, TJ smiled up at Steve, “please, Sir. I want you, too.” 

Smiling, bright blue eyes softening with a fondness that was close to love, Steve nodded and slowly started to slide his cock into TJ’s well fucked and slick ass. “There you go, baby. Nice and easy.” Just like Bucky, Steve didn’t stop until he was fully embedded in TJ, his balls slapping against TJ’s ass. 

TJ moaned softly, hands bunching up against the fabric. Steve bent over, pushing deeper into TJ, to carefully untie the blindfold. “I want to see my pretty boy’s eyes as I fuck him over the edge,” Steve purred softly as TJ blinked at the sudden light. 

TJ met Steve’s eyes as he slowly, yet powerfully began to thrust in and out, the sounds of skin slapping on skin filling the room along with TJ’s groans and Steve’s soft grunts. With this position, Steve’s large cock brushed over TJ’s prostate with every thrust, making TJ’s entire body light up with fire, his cock already starting to fill once more.

Steve kept this up for nearly twenty minutes, fucking into TJ strong and slow, getting TJ fully hard and leaking once more. TJ’s entire body was misted with sweat and trembling. “Please . . . Please, I have to . . . I need to cum, please!” TJ begged finally.

Smiling, increasing his pace just slightly, Steve nipped at TJ’s ear and ordered, “cum for me, baby.”

With a near sob, TJ came again, going practically limp as Steve fucked through his waves of orgasm. As TJ’s muscles tightened around Steve’s cock, the blond groaned and followed his lover over the edge as well, filling his ass with cum, so much that it started to leak out around Steve’s shaft. “Such a good boy . . .” Steve praised, panting just slightly. 

After a few minutes, Steve carefully eased out of TJ as well, dropping a kiss to his lips as he did so. He carefully helped TJ lower his legs to the bed. Bucky had already been getting the cleaning supplies while Steve and TJ finished up, so he walked in right then with some warm, damp towels and a bottle of water. 

“Such a good boy,” Steve praised softly, stroking a hand through TJ’s sweat dampened curls. “So good for us both.” Steve smiled over at Bucky as he made it to the bed. 

Between the both of them, they were able to get TJ out of the dirtied lingerie and wipe the cum and sweat off his body with the towels, showering TJ with praises the entire time. Just as they were finishing up and slipping into bed, TJ in the middle, like always, TJ murmured, snuggled against Steve’s chest, “thank you both, for everything.”

Bucky turned on his side, spooning up behind TJ, dropping a kiss to the back of TJ’s neck, “you deserve it, baby.”

Steve kissed the top of TJ’s head and smiled, stroking his finger down Bucky’s cheek as well, “Merry Christmas, baby. Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

TJ smiled, already beginning to doze off, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the latest part of the Missing Pieces series. I am planning more but as I am writing other stories and with life in general the next parts may be slow going. 
> 
> I love writing this series and if you have any ideas or request for our three boys, feel free to give me a shout on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Have a very merry Christmas!
> 
> Tumblr: steve-bucky-stucky


End file.
